


Persephone's Descent

by PTchan



Series: Greek Mythology and Tokyo Ghoul [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And Suzuya as Eros/Cupid XDD, But maybe not Hades ;3, Crossover, F/M, Greek Mythology Divergence, Persephone and Hades, Tsundere guys, cuteness, surprises maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami was a cheerful Goddess, patron of youth and Spring. She was easy to like and by all, liked, indeed, she was. Her smiles and laughter brought life to the earth around her, her dance cleans the air and makes the sun shine (if just by the favor of the Lord of the Sun himself), trees bowed and flowers bloomed wherever she treads. Truly she was a child of life.</p><p>So how, then, did she become the Goddess of the Dead?</p><p>…well… it was all a rather… interesting… turn of events. ^^;</p><p>Spin-off to "Olympus"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here it is XDD  
> Hinami and Ayato's backstory from my other fic Olympus!! ^w^
> 
> Yeah...

It all started when, one day, the Goddess of Harvest brought her daughter down to a lovely meadow to play as she herself had to leave for work on the neighboring fields, thus trusting Touka (who has basically taken the girl under her wing) the nymphs and oceanids to take care of her while she was gone.

It all started relatively peacefully, with the young Goddess dancing through the grassy fields, causing flowers to bloom and birds to sing. That time though, Touka was tired after a particularly complicated hunt, and soon fell asleep to the wind’s lullaby.

Hinami, for her part, was curious and adventurous by nature and innocent beyond compare, so when she saw a unique and terribly beautiful flower blooming just about the edge of the clearing, some distance away, she didn’t give a second though to alert any of her friends.

Plucking the flower sealed her fate as ragged pants reached her ears followed by the light scent of blood.

A calloused hand covered her nose and mouth, dragging her into the shadows of the trees. “ _Don’t. Make. A Sound”_ a man breathed in her ear, the threat clearly evident in his rough but youthful voice, and Hinami remained as still as she possibly could for her safety’s sake even when her lungs began to burn from lack of air.

“ ** _Loord A~YATOO_ ~**” a high-pitched voice sang from somewhere around them, sending shivers down her spine. She didn’t know how such a melodious voice could sound so innocent yet eerie at the same time. “ ** _Come out, come out Wherever you aaare~_** _”_

The man’s –Ayato, she deduced— breath hitched at this, and then silence fell over them. She did her best at holding her breath much as he, but as a rush of wind reached her ear, without thought she immediately pushed them both aside, landing in a heap on the ground.

“WHAT—” the other began in outrage, but stopped when he saw three golden arrows pierce through the tree they had just been leaning against. He gulped.

Hinami rose to her knees, letting the fresh air fill her lungs as she tried to shake off the blood rushing through her ears. A hand roughly pushed her aside, and blue hair filled her peripheral vision.

Clapping resounded from seemingly all around them, and she whipped her gaze due north, shrinking into herself. A pale figure appeared from the shadows of the evergreen, garnet eyes meeting her cautious gaze. “Aaah! You evaded that very nicely!” he (or at least Hinami thinks it’s a he. She couldn’t tell the newcomer’s gender very well from his ambiguous face and slender figure) praised; a bright smile on his face. She almost let down her guard, but when a few more arrows appeared in his hands, she realized that would be a _very_ bad idea.

“ _Shit!”_ Ayato growled, and suddenly she was thrown over his shoulder like a sack, the wind swishing through her hair as he frantically dashed through the forest, getting farther and farther away from the meadow she was at; and she could only watch as their pursuer ran (or rather, skipped) after them, golden arrows landing barely centimeters away (or rather, Ayato barely managing to evade each deadly accurate arrow purely by instinct).

Blood rushed in her ears as a sense of fear overcame her, rendering her particularly useless. Then again she probably wouldn’t be able to do anything anyway as the boy(?) was rather light on his feet and quite skilled at the hunt.

And then a clearing appeared before them, making way for dark waters flowing steadily around polished obsidian rocks, so black they seemed merely shadows in the sunlight, as if forming a gateway in between.

Hinami sees Ayato’s gaze shift from the gloomy river to the forest behind them, as if contemplating a course of action, and as the albino’s melodic voice reached their ears once again, he comes to a decision.

With a hasty chant under his breath and a burst of godly power, a ripple forms between the waves and he jumps.

But not before a golden arrow scratched an arm

Suzuya gazes into the pool of darkness, just as the portal closes, humming under his breath. “That was kind of a weak shot huuuh” he mumbled to himself with a pout, fiddling his bow much as one would a lyre. “Oh well. I’m bored now. I wonder what Shinohara-san is doing? Maybe I’ll visit him later” he grinned, skipping off once again.

 

 

 


	2. By the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^; Didn't seem like anyone caught the hint at "Olympus"'s chapter 4 so I'll be clearing things up here ^^;; (ehehehe....)

Hinami yelped when she was suddenly dropped onto solid ground, ungracefully landing on her bottom. A pout formed on her lips as she tried to stand, dusting herself from the fall and glancing around at her completely unfamiliar surroundings.

They seemed to be inside a large cavern made of the same obsidian rock as the rivers, the sky nowhere in sight. It was dark but not at the same time, and she soon discovered that the cause was the large river fully outstretched before her, giving off an ethereal greenish light that filled her were awe.

She stepped forward, hand outstretched to the hypnotic sway of the luminescent waves…

“Hey hey hey you, what do you think you’re doing don’t touch that!” the young man’s rough voice growled before she felt a hard yank on her collar, dragging her away from the river, and she couldn’t help but turn to glare at her companion.

She paused.

She never did get a good look at her captor, and although she could tell he was rather young from his voice, she did not expect him to be quite so… _handsome?_ (was that the word? She’d never met a lot of men aside from the Lord Amon and Hide and a few earth spirits, but Hide definitely liked to call himself that right?). In the end she could only tilt her head in confusion.

The young man, Ayato, raised a brow. “What? You don’t know about the river Styx?” he pointed at it with his thumb, and as if on cue, several ghoulish forms began thrashing on the ethereal waters, some crying out in pain and anguish, other’s screaming words she knew she’d much rather not understand.

She retreated, stopping only when she bumped into a warm, solid form that she realized was Ayato’s chest. She flushed.

“ _Ares”_ a smooth voice addressed, and the two once again whipped around to find yet another pale figure standing before them, wrapped in shadows. Hinami jumped away from the blue-haired God, tense.

Beside her, Ayato gulped, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “U-Uncle…” he greeted, almost shrinking into himself. The pale man regarded him with cool gray eyes, flickering from all shades between steel and black, before shifting to Hinami.

The Goddess of Spring felt her breath catch as he took a few steps towards her, the light of the river illuminating his full, majestic form –metal eyes framed by thin silver, pure white hair that glowed almost like moonlight. His very presence conveyed power and authority, but she was quite surprised, though, when instead of fear or tension (like what she felt whenever she was in Amon’s presence), she only felt a sense of nostalgia.

As if she knew this man…

A not-so-gentle nudge on the shoulder brought her back to her senses, and she curtsied out of respect, hiding a light flush behind her hair.

The pale man’s gaze softened, returning her bow with a nod before turning back to Ayato, who now held a displeased look on his face as he looked between them. He stiffened, catching the pale man’s eyes.

The figure raised a brow, looking between the two, eyes pensive. “I’m afraid that it’s not till another cycle until the portal opens again. I suggest you both make your way to the hall before the spirits grow restless. I will be with you shortly” he stated knowingly, nodding to them both before vanishing into thin air.

Hinami stared at the spot from which he had disappeared before turning back to Ayato with questioning eyes. She was met with cool blue, but it lasted for only a second as he promptly turned away, walking along the river bank mumbling something understandable only to himself.

Hinami could only stare after him in confusion, left with little choice but to follow after.

**~_~_~**

It didn’t take long for Hinami to discover that they were in the Underworld, her eyes wandering around the entirety of the dark space. Little caught her interest in the place they were in; only dark stone and glowing water with the occasional vengeful soul swimming in eternal damnation.

She regarded the poor souls with pitying eyes, but she at least knew that the souls in the infamous river of suffering were cast there by their own actions.

…it still didn’t stop the occasional marigolds and lilies and poppies from blooming along the bank though.

“What are you doing?” Ayato’s rough voice reprimanded, half-turned back to her, and she pouted, already used to his grumpy presence.

“What does it look like?” she tried, twirling around and making a patch of dandelions blossom around her feet.

He stared for a total of two seconds before facing forward as if nothing happened.

She turned back to the man with a slight pout, keeping her pace up as she stared at his back, noting the little things like how his dark-blue hair barely brushed his shoulders; how his attire consisted of a red tunic beneath dark-silver armor with the occasional, darker patches of crusted red (…was that… blood? Hinami faltered at the thought). His back was taught and his steps calculated. She wondered if maybe he was uncomfortable with her presence…

_But he’s the one who brought me here in the first place…_

“…”

_Ayato… where have I heard that name before…? Is he an Olympian? He called that man ‘Uncle’ earlier…_

“…”

_His hair looks like Touka-chan’s…!! Oh, I wonder how she is right now. I just left her there and she must be worried sick and Mother must also be worried sick… but a cycle is still a full month… I hope they’re ok…_

“…”

_Is he normally this grumpy or is it just cause he was being chased?_

“…”

“If ya have something to say, spill it out!!” after a long, awkward silence, the blue haired man finally exploded under her pointed gaze, turning around to flash a glare her way. Hinami jumped in surprise, but before she could find any words to say, a different voice rang out.

“Hooh, if it isn’t the reckless Ayato-chan. Got into trouble again?” a small wooden boat stopped just near the bank of the river before them, making Hinami wonder just where it came from and how long it’s been rowing. “And… Eh? Isn’t this the little Miss _Kore_?” Steering it was a middle-aged man in a red hooded robe holding on to a staff made of what looked like black wood. A friendly smile appeared on his face. “Need a ride?” he gestured to his boat.

“Shinohara” the grumpy god grumbled out, his posture slouching as if a weight had finally been released from his shoulders. “Yes. Please. Thank you!” his voice came out almost in exasperation and he hopped on immediately. Hinami didn’t know if she should feel offended…

“That’ll be three gold pieces” Shinohara announced with a playful smirk.

The younger groaned, slapping his face before extracting the money from a satchel attached to his belt. “This is extortion!!” he grumbled.

The boatman only laughed in response, taking the money before turning to Hinami, who gave a polite bow.

“I-I’m Hinami. Uhm… I’m sorry but I didn’t bring any money with me…” she apologized, brows scrunching in worry.

Shinohara regarded her for a few moments before smiling, grasping her hand and giving it a firm shake. “Oh, please don’t worry about that. It’s on the house for the little Lady” he winked, hoisting her up into his boat.

“And _that’s_ favoritism!! Since when did _you_ give out free rides??” the other passenger exclaimed, glaring at the boatman.

“Then what? You wanna let the little Lady walk on her own?” Shinohara raised a brow, his eyes disproving.

Hinami shrank a bit, flushing in embarrassment, and she steadied herself on her feet, preparing to climb out of the boat. “I-I think I’ll be fine, Shinohara-san. I wouldn’t want to be a bother…”

The boatman glared at the blue-haired god.

Ayato remained silent, brow scrunched in a way that looked as though it was permanently on his face, before he took out his satchel again. “Gimme a discount” he glared, taking out only one gold coin.

“A-ah no! It’s fine, really!! I-I don't want to cause any trouble and--”

“Just shut up and sit down!”

“…”

Shinohara raised a brow, letting the man drop the coin into his open palm. His gaze shifted between the two dieties, taking note of the pout on Hinami’s face and the way Ayato was pointedly turned away and... was that a _flush_ on his cheeks? _Aah..._ He smirked as understanding dawned. “Hmmm, I see Suzuya’s at it again.”

The God of War groaned loudly, making Shinohara laugh even harder than he did earlier as he finally pushed off into the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Ayato IS Ares and not Hades *cough* I'm tweaking known mythology around just cause I cannot get Arima away from the spot of God of Death/the Dead. ^^;; It's just too him ^^;;;
> 
> Now as for how, exactly, Hinami /became/ Queen of the Underworld, well I hope you'll stick with me throughout this story ;3 (this IS AyaHina after all ^^)


	3. Cupid Always Means Trouble

Hinami blanked, gazing at the boatman. “S-Suzuya…?” she began, a thought dawning on her. “As in, _Eros,_ the renowned God of Love?” she couldn’t help but ask, stunned. _That_ fair haired, androgynous person was _the_ God of Love _??_

“Yep. Sorry to say but that Suzuya’s a weird one. I don’t suppose the Little Lady knows, but he’s as mischievous as our Miss _Eris._ Then again they sorta _did_ grow up together” the boatman chuckled to himself, and Hinami could only gape in silence.

_The God of Love was after Ayato-kun…?_

_Then, wait. Doesn’t that mean that those arrows were…_ she whipped around at the blue-haired boy who absolutely refused to meet her gaze.

She stared.

“…”

“…”

“…”

Blue eyes flickered towards her before turning away again, only for the cycle to repeat a few more times in the span of a few minutes, their owner growing more and more jitterish it seems. Hinami tilted her head curiously before, with a twitch of a brow, the blue-haired god finally snapped. “Quit staring at me dammit!!”

Hinami flinched backwards, averting her gaze to her hands. “S-Sorry…” she mumbled. “Uhm…” she trailed off.

“ _What?_ ” Ayato growled, his tone clearly impatient, again making Hinami flinch. She gulped.

“Uhm… so, Ayato…-kun?” she began, letting his name roll off her tongue for the first time. _He does have a nice name,_ she thought, a smile tugging at her lips as she made to say it again. “ _Ayato-kun,_ why was the God of Love…. Err… Suzuya-san, after you…?” she finally asked.

This time Ayato wasn’t even looking at her, his face buried in his arms along the boat’s edge, and her brows furrowed. “Ayato-kun?”

“None of your business!” the god snapped, still not looking at her.

Hinami pouted again, somehow feeling indignant. “But Ayato-kun” she said again, completely missing the way the blue-haired boy’s form twitched at the noun. “The reason I ended up down here is because he was chasing you right? Can’t I at least know why?”

And that made Ayato jolt, and perhaps it was just the river Styx but Hinami sensed a sort of dark aura suddenly cover the boy’s form. He groaned, finally uncurling from his earlier position to face her… or at least her general direction, as his eyes seemed to immediately lock on to a particularly ominous spot in the river styx. He pouted. “It’s a common thing ya know” he grumbled. “I mean, it’s _Suzuya,_ and who the hell even knows what goes on in his messed up head—“

“Ayato-chan” Shinohara cut in, his face growing stern, and Ayato’s pout only deepened, mumbling out _‘but it’s true’_ under his breath _._ Hinami blinked at this exchange.

Ayato cleared his throat. “Anyway. As I was saying, it’s a common thing. I dunno whether it’s casue he’s offended in some way or maybe it’s just cause he’s bored –which I seriously think is way more likely— Suzuya tends to just suddenly up and chase after people with those damn dangerous arrows of his” he sighed, exasperated. “And for some strange reason, _I’m_ like, his number one target!!” Ayato grumbled.

Hinami tilted her head. “Why?”

It was Shinohara who answered. “Hehe, probably because our grumpy God of War here really needs it” he winked. “Ya know. That thing called ‘Love’”

“S-S-Shut it old man!! Why the hell would _anyone_ need that creepy thing?? Dya _know_ how much trouble the whole of freaking _Olympus_ goes through just because of that guy’s arrows??”

“Yes yes. I do have an idea” the boatman nods sympathetically. “But I think perhaps it won’t turn out much trouble for you though” he smirks, winking.

And alas, for the first time unbidden, Ayato flushes from head to toe. “T-The fuck are you spouting out?? Have ya finally gone crazy from hearing the tortured souls all day?”

“Hahaha!”

“Huh?” Hinami asked, her gaze shifting from one to the other, feeling completely left out. She sighed, opting to just turn her attention to the glowing river. A hand popped out of the water, and she waver her own hand at it, making sakura petals rain down from thin air.

“And you!!” a hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her away from the edge of the boat and making her face Ayato’s frowning face. “Stop that okay? This is the _Underworld_ , remember? It’s dangerous if you don’t follow the rules!”

“Rules?” she repeated, sitting just a bit straighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know”

Ayato sighed. “No… right. I forgot to tell you anyway” he grumbled again, running a hand through his hair. “…”

A few seconds passed by in silence once again (minus the sounds of torrential waters and screams of agony from the tortured souls within the river Styx of course) before Ayato finally seemed to gather up his determination. He cleared his throat. “Ok. So. I’m _very_ sorry for dragging you down here but listen up” he paused, as if gathering his courage, and finally turned to fully face her.

Hinami kept her ears open with utmost concentration.

A dark-blue brow twitched, but otherwise Ayato’s expression remained bitter.

“There are three rules you need to heed by all means” he stated, holding out three fingers before him in a count. “1. Don’t touch anything, especially Styx if you don’t wanna drown in eternal damnation. 2. Don’t talk to anyone. Just about _everything_ is suspicious down here. This old man included (“ _Hey! Is that any way to talk about your elders when they’re right next to you?? And I’m not that old!!” “Yeah right, ya money grubbing old coot”)_  And 3. Don’t annoy me, cause I got no qualms just leaving you here to rot. Got it?” he finalized, crossing his hands over his chest with a huff.

Hinami took a full five seconds to register all this before nodding. A bright, innocent smile much like blooming flowers spreading on her lips. “Ok. Ayato-kun. Please take care of me for the time being”

“…”

And completely disregarding the words he himself had just spoken, Ayato turned around and jumped into the river.

“­E-E-EEEEHHH?? A-AYATO-KUN??”

“AYATO-CHAN??? W-WAIT! LADY HINAMI GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!!”

“B-BUT AYATO-KUN’S DROWNING!!”

“YES I KNOW HE IS BUT YOU DEFINITELY SHOULDN’T FOLLOW AFTER HIM!!”

“BUT WHAT IF HE DIES??”

“HE WON’T! HE’S THE GOD OF WAR FOR ZEUS’ SAKE!!”

“BUT HE’S BEING PULLED UNDER!!”

“THAT’S _BECAUSE_ HE’S THE GOD OF WAR!!”

“THEN DOESN’T THAT MEAN HE’LL **DIIIIIIE???”**

“WELL… err… I guess so…..”

And thus, ten minutes later found Ayato –soaking wet and bruised all over from the wrath of thousands of spirits in the river styx— safely drying on the nearest shore with Hinami appeasing said wrathful spirits with a lovely dance, magically inciting flowers to bloom where it’s supposed to be impossible to and butterflies to flutter by all around her all the while.

Ayato could only groan.


End file.
